Conventional vehicle mounted campers usually have a front pair of jacks secured to the front portion of the camper and a rear pair of jacks secured to the rear end of the camper to support the camper when it is removed from the vehicle and to level the camper when it is being used on the vehicle. The front pair of jacks are normally secured to the lower front portion of the camper and extend downwardly therefrom closely adjacent the outer side of the vehicle bed. The conventional jacks do not create any unusual problems when the vehicle is of the pick-up truck with only a single rear wheel at each side thereof. However, in recent years, trucks employing a pair of dual rear wheels have been used and the outer wheel of each pair of wheels protrudes outwardly from the side of the vehicle. Thus, the width of the dual wheels interferes with the loading and unloading of the camper since the jacks will be struck by the outer wheels.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a camper jack for a camper which is laterally adjustably secured to the camper.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a camper jack which may be laterally moved outwardly with respect to the camper for loading and unloading operations and which also provides increased stability to the camper when the camper is supported on the ground.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a camper jack having a quick length adjustable apparatus adjacent the lower end thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a camper jack which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.